The present invention relates to a DC-DC converter for hand-held radio pagers.
Hand-held radio pagers are equipped with a built-in DC-DC converter for powering a decoder with a rated voltage. The DC-DC converter comprises a voltage inducing circuit coupled to a battery from which the front end of the pager receives its operating energy. The voltage inducing circuit is formed by a series of an inductor and a switching transistor which is turned on and off in response to gating pulses to charge a capacitor from which the decoder receives its operating energy. The gating pulse has a constant duty ratio that is predetermined so that the amount of DC energy stored in the capacitor meets the decoder's maximum energy requirement.
However, the inactive state of the decoder accounts for a greater period of the pager operation, and therefore, the prior art DC-DC converter for radio pagers wastes most of the limited amount of energy.